Automatic analyzers recently need to have their reagent containers replaced more frequently than before due to higher rates at which reagents have been consumed because of the growing number of specimens to be processed and the increasing number of items to be measured. Meanwhile, there has been a need for reducing as much as possible the workload on operators so as to lower costs notably labor cost. Thus it has been desired to simplify the work of replacing reagent containers.
Also raised have been the speeds at which automatic analyzer process specimens. It has been desired that interruptions of analyzing operations be minimized so that the equipment may continuously operate even during the work of reagent replacement.
Patent Document 1 discloses an automatic analyzer which includes replacement reagent storage means 2 apart from reagent storage means 1 in an analysis unit and which has reagent transport means interposed between the reagent storage means 1 and the replacement reagent storage means 2, thereby simplifying the work of reagent replacement and minimizing interruptions of analytical work.